


Night-Time Rendezvous

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sweet Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Within a few days, you find yourself bonding with Draco Malfoy.





	Night-Time Rendezvous

“Hi, y/n”, Ginny greeted, walking alongside you as you made your way to the Great Hall.

“Lovely day, isn’t it?” you asked, smiling so serenely that anyone would’ve thought you’d switched personalities with Luna Lovegood.

She nodded, curious about your sudden boost in mood, but choosing to say nothing.

Entering the hall, you bid farewell to Ginny-joining your fellow Hufflepuff’s, Ginny finding a seat at the Gryffindor table.

You squeezed in between a group of first years and fifth years, no longer feeling the loneliness you usually would.

Grabbing a piece of toast and glancing around the hall, the chatter filled you with happiness, not a single argument in sight. And when you glanced at the Slytherin table, your eyes met the greyish green ones you’d gotten familiar with the past few nights.

The smile formed on your face without warning, the corner of Draco’s lips lifting slightly, his eyes shining as he looked back at you.

You felt your heart flutter, Draco discreetly winking at you, a silent message that you understood, before turning back to his friends.

The moon shone down on you, up on the highest tower-the wind calm and soothing.

There was a peacefulness to the castle at night-when students weren’t roaming the halls, chattering and casting spells left and right. When the ghosts would rest, even Peeves nowhere in sight.

All you could hear was the rustling of the trees in the Forbidden Forest, the occasional splash from the Black Lake, and your own breathing.

But that was quickly broken by a heavy creak from behind you, turning your head to find Draco peering out from behind the door.

You said nothing, turning back and watching a flock of birds fly out of the canopy, a myriad of squawks echoing through the air.

Draco stood beside you, looking over the ramparts, his arm brushing against yours.

Neither of you felt the need to say anything-this had been your ritual since Draco stumbled upon you a few nights ago.

Standing with each other, letting the company of another soothe whatever might be troubling you as you watched the sun slowly rise over the mountains, flooding the grounds with light, the castle illuminated, looking more surreal than it usually did.

So, you did as you would, except when you felt Draco’s fingers twitch towards yours, you didn’t move away. And when he took hold of your hand, you said nothing, tightening your grip.

You walked through the hallways in silence, still hand-in-hand, stopping at every corner and peering around.

Whispers from the portraits broke the silence, some complaining about the light from your wands, others slightly taken aback at the Hufflepuff and Slytherin boys holding hands.

You ignored the painted eyes, glancing up and down the hall, not a figure in sight.

“I think it’s safe to go”, you whispered, tip-toeing around, when you let out a yelp, turning to run, a hand grabbing you by your cloak, a streak of fur brushing against your leg.

“Gotcha!”


End file.
